


Kuroko the Unicorn

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Folklore, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: Akashi Masaomi would do anything to save his son, even if it meant giving him up to the elusive, mysterious unicorn that lived far away from his kingdom.





	Kuroko the Unicorn

  “I am in your debt.”

Tetsuya struggles to keep emotion from erupting onto his face as His Royal Majesty, Conqueror of the Seven Kingdoms, the Powerful, the Great, the Feared Akashi Emperor, horse dismounted, crown adorned, inclines his head in a bow to  _ him _ . It is not his forest, it is not his kingdom. 

Him, Kuroko Tetsuya, a lone dweller at the edge of the forest, somebody who seeks out the simplest life has to offer, a creature whose existence was but a mere myth to most of the villagers in the kingdom. 

 

He inclines his head in return, unsure of how to speak to royalty since he had met so few. “Your Majesty, you have crossed great mountains and rivers to reach me. I must admit that I am inevitably humbled by not only your presence, but also your perseverance alone. You are the first human to have found me by effort. Tell me how I, Kuroko Tetsuya, can be of service to you.”

 

The Emperor wastes absolutely no time in responding. “I am Akashi Masaomi, Emperor of the Seven Kingdoms in the East. My son, the prince Akashi Seijuro, has fallen ill to a most dreadful illness. I am afraid he will be soon taken by the hands of Death, and I come to you in the hopes that you possess a cure that may spare his life.”

 

So that’s why the fearsome human king greeted him so politely, Tetsuya thinks. “I offer my most humble condolences to you and your son,  Your Majesty.”

 

“Thank you, Kuroko Tetsuya,” the Emperor adds immediately. “You, of course, shall be greatly rewarded with anything you desire. The unicorn shall become the mascot of the Seven Kingdoms, and you and all your kind will be granted protection by the crown. Your legacy will live for generations upon our kingdom, and the poets will sing your name in song and prayer.”

 

Tetsuya feels the overwhelming, warming dizziness drifting from his belly into his hooves and he almost loses his balance a little. “I appreciate your offer, Your Majesty, but I must implore you that there isn’t much humankind can offer me. I already have all that I desire, a simple life in these simple woods.”

“I must insist. I have conquered seven kingdoms, won the heart of the most beautiful maiden in the land, God rest her soul, and united all the people into one prosperous country. Surely there must be something a king such as myself can offer to you. Name it, and it shall be yours, as long as you heal my son.” Tetsuya can see that the Emperor’s grip is tight on his horse’s reins. The  _ or else _ is unspoken, but Tetsuya hears it as well, for no one has ever lived to tell the story of how they survived the king’s wrath. 

  
  


“Well, if His Majesty insists, I mustn’t make him repeat himself. I value life in all its forms, and since His Majesty has personally taken it upon himself, I must not refuse his request. Very well, I will help the prince, but only under a few conditions.” 

 

In any other situation, the Emperor would perhaps have put an ordinary commoner to death for daring to be of such insolence. In this dire one, he simply says, “Name them.”

 

Tetsuya nods his head toward the shallow, bubbling stream, and the Emperor follows him to walk alongside, unaccompanied by the small army that journeyed to this side of the river with him. The sun is warm upon them and the youthful vegetation growing on the other side. 

 

“First and foremost, I do not make promises that I cannot keep, Your Majesty. I am sorry, but I do not have the power to promise you that I can single-handedly nurse the prince back to health. I will give everything my best attempt, but we cannot rely on my magic alone.”

 

“Duly noted.” 

 

“Secondly, this is not the first time that humans have sought for my help. In the past, a few of those who have stumbled upon me have tried to betray me. It would be a critical mistake, for although I do not have the gift of a true Seer, I can sense it when somebody wishes to do me harm. Please do not try to take me into captivity or sell me at auction. I am a creature descended from magic, not an exotic pet to be kept for marveling.” 

 

“You have my word that you will be protected at all costs,” the Emperor replies immediately, not a twinkle of doubt in his eye. “Anyone who attempts to do you harm will be punished severely, including being put to death if you would wish it.”

 

“That is not necessary,”  Tetsuya frowns. “Your Majesty, I am a creation myself, and I would not wish for anyone to be intentionally put to their death.” 

 

“Very well, it will be as you wish. Do know that your safety will be our most important priority, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

“I thank you very much, Your Majesty,” Tetsuya says, “Last but not least, you must know that there is no such thing as free bread, even in the realm of magic. There is a price to be paid if you wish me to heal your son.”

 

“I have said so in the beginning, Kuroko Tetsuya, and I will say it once again: name your price. All that you desire will be granted to you. I can double or triple any amount of gold to sprout from your tongue.”

 

“Your Majesty is most generous, but what could I do with all the gold in the world? I am a unicorn, I haven’t even got hands. I spend my days happily grazing in the meadows near this stream. I hardly ever long for desires. However, now that your words have tempted me, one thing comes to mind, one thing that perhaps you alone can offer me.”

 

“If you name it within this second, it shall be yours immediately.”

 

“But Your Majesty, what if this hasty decision makes you part with something dear and precious to you? Are you sure you would not want time to think it through?”

 

“I have no time to spare, for my son was too weak even to make this trip. There is nothing in the world that would ease my soul than to see him take the throne after me.”

 

“Very well then. Take me to your son, and I will heal him with the blood from my horn. However, after he has risen from his deathbed alive and well, you must let him come live with me.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Your Majesty, the wilderness tends to get a bit lonely at times, even for a creature such as myself. Sometimes I find myself longing for the taste of companionship, the camaraderie and friendship humans seem to exchange oh-so-easily. This is all I ask.”

 

“You ask for a preposterous exchange, you mangy beast! If not for my son, I should have you shot on the spot for daring to suggest such insolence. Are you insane in your bravery or are you just a fool to have threatened me with my own son?” The furious Emperor studies the unicorn’s face carefully. 

 

“I beg your pardon, Your Majesty,” Tetsuya says, his expression as monotonous as ever. “I had no intentions of ever threatening you. You wanted me to name a request, and so I did. If you find me insolent, you can have your men take aim, but please be aware that I can run at the speed of light if I feel my life is threatened. Your son would fare better if I remain unharmed.”

 

“Anything else,” the Emperor says, and Tetsuya can detect the tone of desperation in his voice, “Anything else other than my son.”

 

“The next best thing would be your crown,” Tetsuya supposes. “But I have no need for that or your riches. I apologize, Your Majesty, but I will uphold your request for me to name my price. The price for healing is your son to live with me.”

 

“You drive an insane bargain,” the Emperor screams, “Either way, Seijuro will not fare well. He is either to die or forced to live away from his kingdom and his birthright-”

 

“He will not stay with me forever,” Tetsuya interrupts quietly. “I simply want him for no more than five years.”

 

“Half a decade,” Masaomi mutters miserably. “Half a decade that I will be away from my son.”

 

“It is better than forever,” Tetsuya replies. “I am sorry, Your Majesty, but this is my one and only price. You are by no means obligated to accept, but it is the only deal I offer.”

 

“Is there really nothing else I can do? Must I hand over my son to an unknown creature of an unknown woodlandsㅡ?”

 

“The choice lies with you, Your Majesty,” the unicorn interjects softly, “I understand that he is your only son. But because he is your only son, you will give whatever it costs to save him.”

 

Although his tone holds no inkling of warmth, the Emperor decides he begrudgingly respects this creature. And though Tetsuya has no sons himself, he understands this to be the most difficult decision this man has ever made in his life. The prince is all Akashi Masaomi has left, after the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms in the East. The queen had succumbed to illness shortly after giving birth to their only son.

 

Tetsuya inclines his head in a bow of mutual respect. “I will take good care of the prince, Your Majesty.”

 

Masaomi returns the bow, never having felt so helpless as in that moment. “You have the blessing of my seven kingdoms, Kuroko Tetsuya. See that you will keep your word.”


End file.
